Love you, bye!
by Clarista
Summary: This is a short funny fic about the first time Chuck and Blair say the dreaded I love yous. ChuckBlair


First time he said he loved me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The title is pretty self explanatory. It's a Chuck/Blair oneshot set after episode 14 or17 or whenever Blair fiiiiiinally wakes up n realizes Chuck is her guy. Anyway it's inspired by a really cute thing I read in Cosmopolitan about the first I love you, so um hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spring exams were less than a month away and Blair Waldorf could not be any more stressed. She was behind on everything and her schedule did not seem to fit the time she needed to catch up. She hated to admit it to herself, but the cause of this hiatus was the very thing she enjoyed most in the world, her sexy boyfriend Chuck Bass. Had she been told, only a few months earlier, that she would let her schedule go amiss and give into frequent and very long sex sessions with the resident badboy, she would have laughed her head off. Yet somehow here she was, and given the chance, would do it all over again. It made one wonder if she was in love, or merely that Chuck Bass was heaven in bed.

"Blair, I know what's going on."

Blair glued her eyes to her club sandwich and waited for him to go on.

"I know you're behind in school and that it's my fault. I would say that I'm sorry, which I am, but I think I could do better."

"Better?"

Blair finally looked up, watching his face closely.

"Much," this time it was Chuck's turn to avoid her gaze, "I think we should make a pact to put all our dates and sexual activity on hold until exam season is over."

Blair's jaw hit the ground at this. Chuck Bass—the lifelong sexoholic—was suggesting they stopped having sex?!! Blair hadn't meant to, but laughter bubbled in her throat and it eventually burst out. She laughed so hard she had to grip the table to keep herself in place. When she had finally had a moment to cool and taken a few breaths she was ready to look at him again, and this time he met her gaze. She almost laughed again at the sheepish smile he offered and only managed to keep herself from doing so by a few more long breaths.

"Care to elaborate on that Bass?"

"Look I notice that we have sex a lot and it's amazing and…well it's obviously keeping you from doing your work. I don't want that Blair. Besides, think of the explosive sex we'll have the night after your last exam…"

His familiar smirk returned and Blair sighed in relief, happy that her boyfried wasn't abducted or brain damaged. She took a bite of the untouched second half of her sandwich and took a minute to chew and soak up what he had just said. Chuck watched her anxiously almost, it was so cute she wanted to smile, but then she remembered what he was suggesting…

"Chuck, if you think I can go on a WHOLE MONTH without sex than you have no idea how fucking good you are. Besides didn't you say Bass men shrivel up and die if they don't get laid on daily basis?"

Chuck grinned at the first part but quickly shook his head at the second.

"I didn't say it was gonna be easy, but for you and your Yale dreams I'm willing to take care of my needs on my own. My hands will do your honors just fine, for the month anyway."

Blair rolled her eyes at this _almost_ sweet statement.

"And we don't have to go on dates to keep contact….we can have study dates. You study, and I will watch and fantasize...and if you wear one of your sexy little—no sex afterwards ofcourse, but I'll probably make a few bathroom trips."

Blair rolled her eyes again.

"Is that all you can think of? You, you, and you? What about me and my needs? Chuck I can't go without sex for longer than a day, not when I'm with you…please don't do this…"

"You'll thank me when you get into Yale."

"But Chuuuuck—"

Chuck quieted her whining with a soft kiss, then pulling her face forward with a palm on each cheek, he kissed her again, though it was much deeper and lingering the second time.

"There is no changing your mind on this is there?"

"Sorry, but it's for your own good."

Blair glared at him and then sighed, caressing her bare neck as she did so.

"Well I guess I just have to learn how to arose myself and—"

"I'm not changing my mind Blair."

At this, Blair flashed him her most sarcastic smile and discarding her sandwich, got up and pulled on her light jacket—

"But I thought maybe we could try a round or two in my limo before we start the strike. Are you game Waldorf?"

Blair in her annoyed state liked nothing better than to empty her drink on his scarf and stomp off, but the very idea of allowing Chuck to bring her coital pleasures in a short moment or two sent her into a lustful frenzy. Realizing that sex with Chuck Bass was something she had no self control over, Blair decided that perhaps he was doing the right thing and that—well she couldn't think any farther, not when sex with Chuck was at such a close proximity. With no more thought she slipped onto his lap and whispered what she wanted, and watched as he too discarded the rest of his food, called his driver, and left a $100 bill for their lunch, before they got up and rushed off out the café.

A long while later, as Blair was rolling up her knee high socks and chuck buttoning up his shirt the limo came into a halt at the Waldorf residence. Descending Chuck with one last deep engorging kiss and then a pouty smile, she said her goodbyes, completely having forgotten being annoyed with him about the no sex pact. He probably knows best, she thought and re-entered the limo for a 2nd last kiss.

"That was…" she blinked seductively at him before sliding her butt across and getting out of the limo again, "call me at midnight, I won't be studying then. You can talk me through self arousal; I do need a lot of _instructions._ Alright? Love you, bye!"

With those last words she slammed the limo door shot, and walked off happily through the front doors and into the elevator when—

"Did I just—I told Chuck Bass that I LOVE HIM!"

Blair clung to the side of the elevator for a full minute or two before realizing that she hadn't pressed her button, but otherwise, managed to make it to her room before freaking out. With her shoes still on, she collapsed onto her bed and buried her head into her pillows, feeling completely mortified. She then decided to call Serena, and babbled on for three hours about what an embarrassing moron she was and that Chuck probably thought of her as a psycho stalker…and Serena tried to be supportive, but her attention was divided between that and giving herself a pedicure; boy were her toes fine…she really, REALLY loved them. Anyway the end result of that conversation was a plan. Blair was going to save her face by making sure Chuck realized that 'love you, bye' was not a subconscious slip of 'I am madly deeply psychotically in love with you after dating for like a month', but that it was a phrase she used often in departure.

It was that very next day when Blair set out to work. Walking down the hall with Chuck's arms around her, she came across Kati and Isa who were bursting with excitement over Serena's birthday party. They were naturally put up to big planning in courtesy of Blair and were buzzing with news on the affaire of things. Eventually Blair had to break the chatter and dismiss the girls, but not without a blown kiss and a "Love you, bye" for each. Blair however was far from satisfied. Uttering this phrase to only Kati and Isa was not going to get her out of this mess. She was going to have to exercise it a great deal more…and she did.

Chuck and Blair decided to stop by at the Palace restaurant to eat after school and upon their arrival at the entrance they naturally bumped into Eric who had just gotten back from school as well. After Blair satisfied herself in her inquiry after Eric's health she was ready to dismiss him and did so with a quick hug and a "Love you, bye." Eric gave her a startled look, but quickly put on a friendly smile and disappeared with a wave. But Eric wasn't the only Van der Woodsen that the happy couple came into contact within that hour or so. Halfway through their dinner they spotted Lily and Barth Bass (who had gone public as of late), and were forced to go and make pleasantries with them. After Chuck had satisfied his dad in his address of Lily, and Blair satisfied him with her display of good manners, the two were finally free to return to their own table and finish their meal. However before they had left the elder couple Blair made note to give each her prettiest smile and a "Love you, bye."

Blair was quite satisfied in her making up for her faux pass, but she was also aware that one day was not going to cut it; that if she stopped covering her mistake, she would be ousted not only for the mistake itself but her lame attempt at covering it…it was a very messy situation at this point. Blair however was not one to take this lying down, she would utter that damn phrase till the day she died if she had to. And she did, for a week anyway.

On Saturday it was Serena's birthday party, the very one Blair had been in charge of. It came out beautifully and Serena could not be any more pleased, however Serena it seemed had disappeared for a while and not long later Dan was left to roam like a whimpering dog. Eventually he got to where Blair was dancing with Chuck and asked her if she had seen Serena. Blair dismissed him and returned back to her moment with Chuck, but quickly got back to Dan and turned him around forcefully.

"Actually, now that I think about it, she may be on the balcony. Hope you find her." Then she let him go with a gentle shove and said, "Love you, bye."

Dan stared at her strangely before deciding that it was better to just walk away…

Blair was not yet satisfied, there were a great many people at the party on whom she hadn't exercised her cover-up. She decided to go around with Chuck and greet each and every guest, thank them for attending and exchange a quick round of pleasantries. Of course she would be mannerful and would naturally leave them with a kiss on the cheek or a hug and always a "Love you, bye."

That night, despite their pact Chuck ended up in her bedroom, lying on her bed. He and Blair had made it to her penthouse apartment just when her mother was setting off ("Hope you have fun in Paris mom. Love you, bye") and he was there to keep her company till she fell asleep but refused to let her remove a single piece of clothing off of him, or herself. He was however talking to her, in that deep delicious voice she loved—uh liked—and she, as opposed to his lullaby intensions, was getting more aroused by the second. Just when Blair was about to go on a full on attack on Bass, the phone rang, saving her from tapping into her inner cavewoman.

Sighing gratefully, Blair picked it up and was delighted to hear Serena's voice. It seemed her blond friend had left the party due to an embarrassing case of diarrhea and hoped that her love-sick boyfriend would understand. Blair assured her that he would, and after talking off her scare, Serena decided to leave Blair with a statement of appreciation for the awesome party she had planned. Blair told her that it was no trouble and said her byes with a "Love you, bye." Blair then hung up the phone and turned to see that Chuck was sitting up on her bed, wearing a peculiar grin.

"Blair, you know I love you too. Right?"

Chuck's eyes glinted mischievously; it was obvious to Blair that he had been on to her all this time. She buried her face in her hands, half because she was mortification and half cause she didn't know how else to hide her uncontrollable goofy smile. Chuckling, Chuck slid over to engulf her in his arms, having a hard time trying to hide his own mad grinning. Eventually Blair faced him and they met in a deep sultry kiss, one they gave into and after a whole week's fast, tore each other's clothes off and lay on top of the covers.

"We tried our best…" Chuck said breathing heavily.

"We failed."

"How bout we fail again?"

With that Chuck rolled over to press his perspired body against the equally damp tiny frame of Blair's, who turned to him with a smile.

"Who knew 'I love you' was all it took…my, Chuck Bass, you are easier then sluts at the senior prom."

Chuck stared at her in shock, but she merely ran her hands down his abs and lower, and he forgot all about it. Sometime during this second coital session, Blair dug her nails into the flesh between his shoulder blades and whispered in Chuck's ear.

"Easy or not, I love you Bass."


End file.
